My Only One
by mcmanusbaby90
Summary: Six years ago she left Chicago and never looked back.Now shes headed home to solve the case that put her in this life.Will running into the last person she talked to that night help her get over her trauma; and can she help him learn to love again?
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall I'm here with a new story and this is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it and I hope I get some feed back other wise I can't continue. Ok so here goes the first chapter of "My Only One"

'1st Meeting'

The first time I met Dean Winchester was the last time I saw him. About six years ago when I was a Senior at St. Augustine for Girls and to be completely honest I never thought I would see him again. It was twelfth period, Ms.P's art class to be exact and I had been hearing rumors all day about these two really good looking guys walking around school with the tech director Ms. Shroud. Of course going to an all girls school for three years I learned not to listen to rumors to much. Anyway so the bell rings and we all head out. The halls were crazy as usual and I was fighting off freshman to get to my locker. Lacy and Ronnie were waiting for me as usual, Lacy with her keys in hand and Ronnie who looked like she was gonna' burst at the seems with some good gossip.

"I already heard about the guys Ronnie." I stated simply whipping my locker open without even turning the lock. "What I… no …that's not what I was gonna' say…dude whatever." She stuttered. Lacy gave me a glance and rolled her eyes then out came a typical smart ass comment, "Veronica Dubarer, with the guy gossip of the day." We all shared a laugh and then I realized I desperately needed to clean out my locker.

"Hey guys you can take off. I got to do some spring cleaning; Mr. O'Brian is going to kill me if I am late for his class tomorrow." I said leaning down to sit on the floor to begin the oh-so difficult process of cleaning out the dungeon that was my locker.

"Ok Chy we'll catch ya' tomorrow then?" Ronnie asked pulling out the keys to her car.

"Yea definitely. Gimme' a call tonight maybe we can meet at Micky's or some thing." I said head deep in my locker.

"Okay bye." Lacy said. "See ya' later." Ronnie followed and they were both out the door.

So there I was left to clean out my locker in the now empty hall by myself. I noticed a book I needed to take home under a pile of God knows what and figured I would get it out of the way first. As I went for it I heard Ms. Shroud's booming voice down the hall.

"Miss Bishop what is your reasoning for sitting in the middle of the hall way?" She shouted. I turned quickly and caught sight of an amazing looking boy and I could not tear my eyes from his.

"WELL?!" She screamed obviously angry I wasn't answering her. Unfortunately she managed to get my attention and I pulled the book out sending all of the 'God-knows-what' on top of me.

"Ah shit." That was all that came out of my mouth. It took me not two seconds to realize that wasn't a good idea. I mean that thought sunk in as soon as Ms. Shroud grabbed my ear and pulled me up and of course with she got me right where I had just had my cartilage pierced. This of course only gave her more to yell at me about.

"What did you just say?? And what is this….metal thing in your ear?" She was practically screaming in my ear. All I could do was stand there with my mouth open in pain. She finally let go and I said I was sorry and began to pick up my books. She told me that was a better attitude and started to walk away unfortunately for her my leg was there and she went down like sac of bricks. I couldn't help myself and I bust out laughing. I looked at the boy and he was to until the older man hit him in the back of the head.

"What dad? She deserved it for yelling at that girl like that." He whispered. I smiled at him to let him know I heard him. He couldn't have been any older than I was. He must have been helping his father at work for the day. Finally when Ms. Shroud stood up I told her I was so sorry and that had I known she was so klutzy I would have waited until she passed and stayed standing. Finally something went my way, she simply scoffed and continued down the hall both out of place males in tow.

As they left I continued cleaning out my locker until I was rudely interrupted once again. I twisted around to reach for my bag and suddenly my locker slammed. I swung around and saw him standing there. Kevin Lewis the ass whole I had broken up with not only two days before after he had punched the wall right next to me. I wasn't stupid, I had seen my father abuse my mother for years before he started hitting me and his best friend Joe Bishop, a Chicago cop, took care of it. Not much later he married my mother and we took his last name. Joe had taught me everything he knew, the signs of abuse, how to protect myself and how to handle a gun. I was well prepared and I knew if I didn't break it off, the wall wouldn't be the only thing he would be hitting. Of course, I should have known that wouldn't be the end of it.

"What do you want Kevin?" I asked without even looking at him.

"To talk that's all. I want to know what I did." He had a false look of innocence on his face.

"How bout' you almost hit me Kevin!" I stood as I screamed this in his face.

"But I didn't and I would never and you should know that." He said looking slightly hurt, but that would not stop my wrath.

"I'm not an idiot Kevin I know your type, and you know I know. The whole town knows! You may be a fuckin' jerk face, but ya aren't stupid. What made ya think ya could get by with this?" There was no stopping now I was pissed and I could tell he knew. My accent was coming out and he knew that only happened when I got really hyped about something, good, bad, or otherwise. This was a bad move on my part I was vulnerable now and I could see it in his eyes, I knew what was coming. I mentally prepared my self and it came without hesitation. A slap right across the face and he began to scream again.

"You shut your mouth bitch! I love you and you know it, and I know you feel the same! You are right I am not stupid that is why I will never let the woman I take care of talk to me like that! You need to learn when to cut the switch on you hick temper, go back to North Carolina you skank!" When he finished I turned picked up my back pack and grabbed my keys.

"One, you have never taken care of me, and two, if you loved me you would have never hit me or talked to me like that. Have a nice life." I turned and headed toward the stairs that led into the gym. Suddenly I felt his nails dig into my arm, and I adjusted my keys so that the house key was between my index and middle finger, the car key was in between my middle and my ring, and the garage key was between my ring and my pinky. I turned fast and slashed him across the face. He stepped back and his hands instinctively went to his face. He pulled his hand away and revealed blood and I took off, I knew he would follow but I tried anyway.

I ran down the hall, just as I passed the room the men and Ms. Shroud had gone into I screamed at Kevin to leave me alone and prayed they would hear. Of course they didn't I got to the end of the hall and had no where to go, in my hurry I had run the opposite direction of the stairs. I can't believe I was so stupid. Before I could get an escape plan in my head it was to late. He slid up behind me and pushed me with all his strength into the marble window sill at the end of the hall where I was standing. Everything went black.

I woke up what felt like centuries, but was only a few seconds, later. I felt something wet on my face and realized it must have been blood, I must have really done a number on my head by hitting the corner of the marble. As everything started coming into focus I realized I heard yelling. I looked around to see where it was coming from and found the good looking boy standing over Kevin about ten feet from me beating the ever-living crap out of him. I smiled at the scene as I recalled how much it reminded me of the sight of my father getting punched repeatedly by Joe the night we moved to Chicago when I was 10. I did not move though, I simply sat and listened.

"How do you like it?? How do you like getting the shit kicked out of you by someone twice your size!?" The good-looking boy shouted in between punches. I had never noticed but he was right he had to be at lest double Kevin's weight and height.

"You could have killed her! She isn't moving ass whole!! She might be dead!!! Do you see what you did?!" I figured I should probably speak up so I did.

"I am fine, a little dizzy, but fine." I said attempting to stand the boy dropped Kevin to the ground and ran to me.

"Don't try and move! You could have a concussion! Let me finish with this ass whole and I will help you." He said and I laughed a little.

"Really I am fine it's a little scrape I can handle it, and just leave him there I think he gets the message." I replied, and at that Kevin looked up and yelled, "I am not done with you bitch!"

"You really want me to just leave him there?" The boy looked at me and asked. He was very gentlemanly. I had always wanted someone who treated me with respect. He offered me a hand and I finally stood.

"Thank you. I really owe you one." I said brushing off my school skirt and picking up my bag getting somewhat dizzy in the process. He put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. "It's nothing I have a respect women thing ya know my mom died when I was young so I really hold women up high in that sense." He stated it so coolly. He seemed interesting, deep even, but I could tell he had a rough façade.

"Well I have to head home. Thank you again." I said and started to walk toward the hall. I noticed that Kevin had passed out. The guy followed me and began talking.

"I am Dean by the way, why don't you let me clean that up for ya?" He said gesturing to my wound.

"You have done so much for me already I wouldn't want to bother you." I replied. Secretly I wanted to tell him yes and take him to the couch in the nurse's office and make out with him but of course I had only just met him so I put my movie-style-prince-charming-saves-the-damsel-scene out of my head.

"Really I want to. Please, I feel terrible." He smiled at me beaming with hope. I couldn't deny that face.

"Sure but there is no reason to feel bad, you saved me and I am fine. Oh and my name is Cheyenne but everyone calls me Chy." I smiled back at him. He led me to his car which I almost passed out when I saw. A 67 Chevy Impala in sleek black, it looked fierce and I am pretty sure Dean in all of his James Dean-ish glory looked pretty damn fierce behind its wheel. When we reached the car he opened the back door and asked me to sit down and then he went around the trunk and came back carrying a small white box. He put it on the hood and opened it. He was finished cleaning my wound in k seconds. I began to stand and Dean finished putting the first aid kit in his trunk, I gathered my things and headed toward my car.

"Hey, Cheyenne don't let him knock you around ok. No one deserves to be treated like that." He said this as he came around the car and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek, "Thank you Dean. I owe you one." I turned and jogged off toward my truck a few spaces away.

The whole way home all I could think about was how I was going to explain to my mother and Joe why I had a huge gash in my forehead. Little did I know that I was going to come home to a much more tragic problem. As I pulled up to the house I noticed both Joe and my mothers cars were in the drive way. This was strange because they were never home at the same time, let alone this early. I pulled my pickup into the drive behind my mothers Eclipse and I gathered my things and got out of the car. I reached the front door to find something else very strange, the door was locked. Why would they lock the door if they were home? This question now, of course, has a very simple answer. Something was trying to get in, they thought that locking the door could stop it, but things like locks don't stop _things_ such as these. Then, though, that never occurred to me.

I unlocked the door and began calling for my mother. I got no reply. I called for Joe, still nothing. I looked around the living room and kitchen, nothing. The dining room was also empty. I was starting to get scared now. I ran up to there room calling there names, reaching the room with still no answer. Finally I went to my room and was terrified at the scene I saw, my mother was on the floor dead, alongside the man who I called my father for almost 8 years. Both of there throats were viciously slit and there eyes wide open. I stumbled back and began to scream. I ran as fast as I could toward my back pack and the front door. I grabbed my bag, ran to the garbage can out in front, threw up and then dialed the cops.

My brain was moving at a hundred miles per hour, I do not remember the call I made to the police station, nor do I remember throwing my books out of my bag and grabbing whatever clothes I could find in the laundry room and throwing them in the bag with a picture of my mother, Joe and me on their wedding day and a locket my mother gave me with a small prayer in it and a picture of us that I had forgotten that morning. The only thing I remember was getting in my truck tears streaming down my face and seeing flashing lights and hearing sirens. I remember pulling out of the drive and thinking I saw Dean and his father, but disregarding it and not wanting to think of the happy moment I had only hours ago.

The last thing I remember about that terrible night was driving down the dark section of Main St. past my school and I swear I saw a man at the side of the road who looked an awful lot like my father. Of course the fact that I hated the man and had so much on my mind that I never would have suspected anything kept me on course not stopping once until my tank was on "E" and I finally had to pull over for gas.

It has been 6 years since that night in Chicago. I live on the road following my work. What is my work, you ask? It is my goal to find my parents killer. I have summed it up to a supernatural being, I am not yet sure of what kind but it is the only thing that makes sense. My family took severe caution when we moved. Our names changed, all ties to any friends I had had back in North Carolina had been cut, and only our close family new what happened to us after we left my father. To this day as far as I know he is rotting in a jail somewhere outside of Winston-Salem. No one had the key besides my mother, Joe, and me. It was all impossible and the case has remained open. I plan to close it, at least personally. All I know is I can't do that until I go back to Chicago and even though I am on my way it is gonna' take a while to get there. I can say one thing though and that is good bye shitty Arizona road side hotel and hello open road!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! New chapter!! YAY!! Lol anyway here we go!

Chapter Two "Chance Reunion."

The bar was crowded. Not surprising seeing as it was a Friday night in a Podunk town outside of Emerald Isle, North Carolina, which was where I was headed. I heard about some pirate ship being found and now all of the divers, who found it and brought items off of it to shore, were dying off. I figured it was like a "Tomb of Tutankhamen" type deal so I figured I would go check it out. It was late and I was almost there and I desperately needed a brake so I thought it wouldn't hurt to stop off for a beer and a nap. I pulled into the parking lot and expertly maneuvered my old Dodge Ram into a spot all the way in the back, probably the last one in the lot. I reached across the center column and grabbed my military issue messenger bag off the floor and dug inside it for my wallet. I found it, extracted a twenty, and got out of the car. As I made my way through the parking lot I noticed a really nice 67 Chevy Impala. I recognized the car from many years ago and that boy up at school, _that_ day. I immediately pushed the thought out of my head. _Though it would be nice to see him again…NO! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!! _ I couldn't think about it, if I thought about it I would get upset, if I got up set I couldn't go back, if I couldn't go back I couldn't finish my research and I would be very unhappy. It was vicious chain of events and I had to stay away from it. I kept walking at a steady pace. I entered the building to the sound of Ac/Dc blaring on the stereo system, I steered myself toward the bar and took a seat. I took the bar in person by person. A skinny hick-ish looking man with thinning hair and a strange mustache was dancing with his overly obese wife who was wearing a mini-skirt, fishnets, cowboy boots, a halter-top, and a cowboy hat. A group of bikers was at a table in the corner discussing something very intensely. In the other corner I noticed two guys one a few years older than me who looked so familiar but I just could not place him and then a taller younger one, who I had definitely never seen before. I did not let it bother me, I continued people watching. It was then that I discovered how I would make gas and hotel money for the trip to Chicago after this pirate case was over.

There were four or five rednecks off at the pool tables across the bar. _Hustling time! I'm sleeping classy tonight! _ I ordered a beer and headed over to the drunken idiots. I unbuttoned the flannel shirt I was wearing to reveal the tank top underneath; I then tied it right under my boobs, giving them a little lift to distract the goons with. I saw the man across the room eyeing me like he recognized me too but I just ignored him I was focused on my money now. I walked right up to the one that seemed to be the leader and smiled.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play a little game? " I asked in the sultriest voice I could muster. I leaned on the pool table and lifted my self so I was sitting on it legs crossed, arms back, I had them all drooling.

"If I win I get two hundred bucks… if you win you get me." I smiled seductively. Oh I was so gonna win this game that is until the dirt bag took it to a whole new level. He leaned over me and started rubbing his hand along my thigh.

"How bout we skip the game and I will give you two hundred bucks and then I will just take you." He said in a way that made me wanna puke on his greasy head.

"What do ya say princess?" He smirked and licked his lips. Now I was starting to panic. I looked above his head in search of something I could use as a weapon if I needed to and saw that guy coming towards us. He looked me right in the eye and nodded.

"Well sexy are you gonna answer me?" Suddenly the man was behind him hand on his shoulder pulling him away.

"No she isn't. Come on honey we need to get you home and in bed you are such a lightweight sometimes. I cant even leave you alone for a few minutes." He picked me up like a bride and started walking away. It took everything I had not to start laughing this was so insane. I owed this guy big time. I could not believe that he was pretending I was his drunk girlfriend.

"I know you." He whispered in my ear. "I just don't know..." He was cut off by some one spinning him around he gently let me down to the ground and put his hand at the small of my back in a very protective manner. I smiled a little. Very little, if any, human contact for 6 years will do that to you.

"What?" He asked. "That lil skank promised to do me." The scum bag said. The man looked at him and looked very angry.

"NO! Sorry buddy but thats not gonna happen tonight, actually thats not gonna happen anytime unless you get those teeth fixed and maybe hopped in a shower once in a while. No get away from my girlfriend or I will make you." He yelled at the man. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was honest. Of course he wasn't, unless he met me one night when I was really drunk and that's where recognized him from. His little comment earned him a punch to the face and I reacted a little to drastically. I pulled the gun I always kept in my jeans. I pointed it right between the rednecks eyes.

"Touch him again and you will hit the floor before you can even think about it." I said, my tone stern and unwavering. The man looked at me and so did the scummy dude. The dude turned and walked away and the man looked at me grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bar.

"Who the hell are you?!" he asked.

"Did he break it?" I asked completely ignoring his question. He unfolded his hands to show me his nose, all bloody, just above this perfectly crooked grin.

"No I just need to clean up the blood." He said laughing a little.

"Follow me. I will help you clean it up." I said heading for my truck.

He followed me and the entire time I could feel his eyes staring at my back, I wondered if I was walking funny or if I had something on my back. When we were almost to the car I turned around and caught him staring at me.

"What are you looking at, and if you say my ass I _will_ break your nose." I said with a smile.

He smirked at me, "Well yea that, but mostly I know I know you. " He stared hard at my face.

"Did you go to St. Augustine's for girls in Chicago?" He suddenly asked. I dropped the first aid kit I had just retrieved out of the back of my car. "How…what.. no.. Dean?" I knew it was him, the car, the way he saved me, and I mean how else would he have known about my school that_ is_ where we met. "Cheyenne??" when he said my name I almost passed out.

"I can't believe you are hear….that I ran into you again. I…I left Chicago that night my parents were killed. So I took off….great reaction I know." I was freaking to say the least. This was so strange, after all these years, to be thinking about going back and see the last person I saw that day.

"Those were your parents? I am so sorry." He put his strong hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok. I'll get my revenge." I smiled. Then it hit me.

"Why were you at the crime scene that night?" I asked, his reaction was far from expected.

"I..umm.. well.. me and my dad." He stopped as I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear and my wrist band slid a little.

" Wait…what is that?" He asked catching site of the tattoo on my wrist. Oh I knew this one, it turned every guy away.

"Umm it's a Devils Trap. Not that you have any idea what that is. I'm sure you think I am like a Satan worshiper or something now. Well anyway here is an alcohol wipe I am sure you don't want me touching you now." I said handing him the wipe and starting to put all of my stuff away.

"That is not possible. Only hunters know about things like that, you, your to young. You are to sweet and nice." He stuttered I wasn't sure exactly what he was a talking about but I had an idea and I figured I could risk it.

"Hunters, like evil hunters?" I asked, figuring if he had no idea what I was talking about then I wouldn't lose anything because he would already think I am a nut for my tattoo and this would confirm his suspicions. If he knew what I was talking about, well then that certainly explains a lot and I would be safe.

"That is exactly what I am talking about. Are you a hunter?" He asked this and his face was filled with confusion.

"Yes I am, are you?" Now both of our faces looked like that, contorted in confusion and slight amusement.

"I am, wow this is weird. Why would you choose this life?? I mean I realize, your parents and everything but still." He looked somewhat sad now. I couldn't talk about this here and I remembered where we were and what would be the best place to catch up and get to know each other.

"Hey listen I don't really wanna talk about this here. I know this great place why don't we go there and talk? We can even grab a 6 pack on the way." I asked this as I looked toward the door and saw the taller man Dean had been with standing there scoping the parking lot.

"That sounds like a plan." His eyes brightened and he smiled.

"But," I pointed to the other man who still hadn't caught sight of us, "you might wanna give your partner your car for the night and let him know where your at he looks a little lost." Dean turned and looked at the tall man.

"Jeeze, brothers ruin everything." We both laughed and then Dean took a short jog over to his apparent brother and handed him the keys to the Impala. He came back and headed toward my passenger door.

"Hey umm can you help me get some of this blood off?" he asked with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sure, no problem." I walked over to him, took the wipe, and held his chin so more light shown down on his face he closed his eyes and let me go to work. For a moment I had to catch my breath, he looked so vulnerable, like a little kid who lost his dad at the mall and was asking God to help him find him. I had to resist the urge to just kiss him. He was cute but the last thing either one of us needed was more complication in our lives.

I finished cleaning up and we took the short silent ride over the bridge and onto the island of Emerald Isle.

"It is so pretty here, even at night." I said randomly, memories flooding back to me of family vacations long past.

"How do you know about this place? And why do you seem to know exactly where you are going?" He asked as I pulled into the first Food Lion I saw. I whipped into a parking space and shut off the car.

"Cause I do." I smiled and got out. He followed me into the store through the aisles and down to the beer section. I found what I was looking for and grabbed it.

"Seriously? Miller Chill? You are joking right?" He obviously had never had it before. I stared him down.

"Yes I am serious, yes Miller Chill, and no I am not joking. Are you done now?" I gave him a smirk and walked away. We checked out and headed back to the car. Now came the tough part finding where I was supposed to be going. I remembered there being a Public access wit a parking area by one of the old houses we stayed at so I found Cherry St. turned left and then found Ocean Av. and found our old house. Just as I expected there it was "Public Access" with the ramp for the beach patrol vehicles. I pulled onto the ramp and out onto the beach and turned the truck so that the bed was facing the ocean and I looked at Dean's face and his eyes were open wide and his mouth was slightly agape.

"Have you ever been to the ocean Dean?" I asked him, a small smile playing across my lips.

"Surprisingly I have been all over the US and never once been to the Ocean. This is beautiful." He smiled at me and I smiled back as I opened my door. I undid my boots and jumped down into the sand and reached back into the truck to get the beer.

"You comin?" I asked. "Yea of course!" He jumped up pulled off his own boots and followed me around to the bed of the truck where I climbed in and he sat next to me. I stared out at the ocean for a moment and I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my face on my knee as I looked at Dean. He smiled at me and offered me a beer. I took it and opened it and took a swig. The night was perfect a warm breeze was coming off the water and it would have been a perfect night for a surf but I got rid of my board for cash when I first left.

"So,Chy, how have you been?" Dean was the first to speak and his deep, tired, and emotionally drained voice startled me a bit.

"I could be better I guess. The constant traveling has been a treat but other than that the whole hunting-evil-while-looking-for-the-thing-that-mauled-my-parents-but-was-really-after-me bit gets a little old ya know." I said in a somewhat amusing but yet morbid tone. My heart was heavy but with Dean there I couldn't help but have a light mood.

"How bout you?" He laughed a little at my question, "The exact same thing." He leaned back against the window. I leaned back as well only Dean put his arm out and wrapped it around me so that I wasn't leaning against the truck. I smiled up at him and we both sat there for about an hour and just watched the waves.

Eventually we ended up talking for about two hours, swapping hunt stories, talking about old flames, talking about my parents and his, talking about his brother and my friends, talking about our theories on my parents case, and talking about how we actually missed each other.

"Sometimes we would go to Chicago and I would wonder where you were at. Like that one day I felt this connection and I never felt anything like that before or after I met you. I even went up to your school last year to ask if they knew where you were that's how I found out you took off that night. The only thing they didn't tell me was that those were your parents." He explained. After all fell silent again I decided that I really wanted to go swimming. I jumped up out of Deans arms and took a running leap off the truck I landed hard on the sand and whipped off my flannel shirt.

"What the hell are you doing crazy?" Dean screamed out but followed. "Swimming silly what do you think!" I yelled back still running and dropping clothes as I went. I was down to my Victoria Secret boy shorts and my bra by the time I reached the water. Close behind me was Dean tripping over his jeans as he was trying to follow. I dove right in and he wasn't far behind. We came up past the breakers and we both started laughing. I splashed him and he splashed back and then out of nowhere he grabbed my by the waist, pulled me flush against him, and kissed me so deeply that I swear I blacked out for a minute. When we finally pulled apart I stared right in his eyes, he was blushing like a little boy who just told his mom he wet his bed. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. "What was that for?" I asked laughing a little.

"I…I.. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." He said and started to swim away.

"Dean!" I grabbed his shoulder and jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"You can't just leave me when I finally found you." It was my turn to look like a little kid. I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head. There we were, he saved my life again, and now we were standing in the ocean me just enjoying the moment and him just holding me. It was perfect, but I couldn't help but feel someone was watching us. I knew it wouldn't be long before something went wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

I was running at full speed through my old house in Chicago

Hey you guys these last two chapters were really late I know but I wanted to get a few chapters written before I posted and I had a serious case of writers block. Any way here you go….

Chapter 3 "A Rough Night"

I was running at full speed through my old house in Chicago. Things weren't normal and I didn't know what was going on. I was screaming for my parents but I heard no answer in return. Fear ran up and down my spine. My head was spinning and I was losing my balance. Suddenly it hit me, why I was running and why I was looking for them. It was that night. I woke up suddenly, in a cold sweat, and bolted for the bathroom almost tripping over something, or someone, on my way. When I reached the bathroom all the contents of my stomach decided to visit. I was sitting on the bathroom floor when I heard someone coming; my head started spinning then I realized where I was. I had gone to Dean's hotel room after we finished talking because it was late. He had taken the floor after a long argument about who needed the bed more. It was him who I had nearly tripped over on my way to the bathroom. He appeared in the doorway rubbing his eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only boxers.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine you can go back to bed." I replied looking back down at the floor I was sitting on. I noticed I was wearing my tank top and a pair of Dean's boxers he lent me.

"Are you sure about that, you look like shit." He said crouching down so he was almost at eye level with me.

"Yea I had a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you." I said and then I noticed my mouth tasted horribly. I proceeded to make a nasty face in response to the taste.

"Need a toothbrush?" He asked with a smirk.

"Could I bother you for one?" I said and averted my eyes to the ground; this could not be more embarrassing.

"Sure, don't worry I always carry an extra." He returned to his normal height and walked out of the bathroom. I heard him mumble something to his brother under his breath. He returned with a new toothbrush and tooth paste.

"Thanks a lot. He reached out his hand and lifted me off the ground. I stood up and started brushing. Dean stood there and watched me. As I finished I told him he could go that I was fine.

"Well we were going to get up and hit the road in about an hour anyway. You wanna' grab a cup of coffee with me while Sams still asleep?" he asked

"Sure. Grab me my jeans will ya?" I asked pointing to where they were folded on the edge of the tub as I brushed my hair back into a pony tail. He put them on the counter next to the sink along with my flannel shirt. He retreated to the room to get himself ready to leave as well and I continued my process of getting decent for society. When I came from the bathroom Dean was putting on his jacket and moving his bags close to the door.

"You ready?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"Yea, are you gonna' leave a note?" I replied thinking how pissed I would be if I was his brother and I woke up and he was gone and left me no clue of where he was.

"Nope he knows where I am. Let's go if we leave now we might avoid all the truckers." He smirked and opened the door for me. I laughed and sauntered out into the cool sea air. We weren't on the island but you could still smell the ocean in the air and that was such a comfy smell for me. We reached the diner that was across the parking lot and Dean walked up and opened the door for me. I walked inside and took a deep breath. God I couldn't wait to get some of that coffee. We found a table off to the side by a window and we sat down. We placed our order and then we both sat back, relaxed, in our booths.

"So what was that whole thing in the bathroom this morning?" He asked looking at me pointedly. He wasn't going to settle for the old 'I had a bad dream' thing. Dean was smart and he knew there was more to it. However, I really did not want to try and explain the situation at the moment so I gave it a shot anyway.

"It was nothing just a bad dream ya know." I said as I saw the waitress bounce up to the table. Dean gave me that 'yea my ass' look and turned to look at the blonde in the mini skirt and barley-there tank she was wearing. A huge smile spread across Dean's face.

"Hello _Candy_." He said drawing out her name like it was the most beautiful thing he could say. He smirked at her and she giggled.

"Well good morning sir, what can I get you?" Her accent was ridiculous, over the top really. It made me want to punch her.

"I'll have the special, extra sausage, and coffee black." He said with that same stupid look on his face.

"Sure thing cowboy." She turned to walk away and I shouted, "Yo princess what about me?"

"Oh I am so sorry sweetheart how about you?" She said with a fake smile.

"Half coffee half milk." I stared her straight in the eye, let me tell you, if looks could kill, that girl would be gasping for air on the ground.

"Sure thing! Ill be right back!" She replied and bounced off.

"She was cute huh?" Dean asked still he donned that stupid smile.

"To perky for me." I said with no expression. His eyes quickly darkened and he looked down. I knew why he was acting like that, we were gonna start the dream conversation again.

"So why don't you tell me what really happened today." He asked looking up at me.

"Fine. I had a replay of that night. The closer I get to Chicago the worse it gets. I get all the feelings I had when it actually happened. Hence the throwing up thing." I said and as I did the waitress returned to the table with our coffee. _Bad timing wench,_ I thought. Though, it seemed as if she was slightly grossed out by the words I was saying so she left quickly. Dean looked empathetic. I didn't want his pity though. All I wanted was for him to leave it alone.

"So what happens? Is it just a reflex? I mean the throwing up thing." He asked looking sad.

"No when I wake up I don't realize it, all I know is that I just saw my dead parents and it makes me cry and…well you know. It doesn't trigger till it's all over that I am not really there." I explained it to him; he wasn't going to let it go until he understood every aspect of it. The waitress returned once again and this time she had Dean's food.

"Here ya go sugar." She placed the food in front of him and practically shoved her boobs in his face. I was very surprised to see that never once did Dean's sad eyes leave mine.

He ate quickly and paid the check. As we walked out of the diner Dean veered closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. He place a small gentle kiss on the top of my head and whispered, "I'm sorry."


End file.
